


and you sway your hips and i am hooked

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a mean stripper.</p><p>Most patrons didn’t like to deal with him. Sure, he gave them great lap dances but his soft, red lips always spewed mean words that made men cry (<i>he once punched a guy’s dick for groping his ass when there was a giant sign that prohibits the patrons from touching the strippers unless you paid. It’s a wonder why his boss, Nixon still kept him around.</i>)</p><p>So it was a surprise for Joe when Webster kept booking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you sway your hips and i am hooked

**Author's Note:**

> An anon once again over-estimated my writing ability by sending in a request of - Stripper!Lieb where he has Web lie back all pretty and let him do the work. Bonus points if they meet up outside of the club afterwards.
> 
> Here's my terribly sloppy take.

The sound of the loud bass thumping through out the club was muffled by the thick wall of the private room and Webster was thankful for his lucrative job that he could afford to pay for this privacy because he couldn’t stop himself from making all sort of noises when Joe Liebgott was involved.

Webster groaned softly when Joe crawled into his lap. His lithe body pressing down heavily on Webster, making him grunted when Joe hooked his knees against Webster’s hips. He chocked when Joe began swaying his hips in slow, teasing circles – his ass grinding down the outline of Webster’s cock.

“You’re already so hard for me, Professor.”

Webster hummed, tracing his fingers gently up Joe’s side. “It’s because you’ve been teasing me too much.”

Joe grinned, all gleaming teeth and predatory. He began rotating his hips with purpose - breath hitching.

“You love it when I tease you. You love it when I grind and writhe down on your cock,” Joe whispered the last word directly in Webster’s ear – moving his weight against Webster again and again at an angle and pressure that his skin broke in goosebumps.

Webster’s hands moved to grab Joe’s hips but Joe was faster – he grabbed hold of Webster’s hands, locking their fingers together – and pulled them over Webster’s head.

“You know the rule. No touching.”

Before Webster could protest that he had paid to touch, Joe rocked his hips forward with purpose; pressing his crotch directly against Webster’s.

Webster cursed under his breath, pulling his arms free from Joe’s hold and grabbed his jutting hips tightly, trying to control his body – he was feeling too much, having a near naked Joe Liebgott writhing on his lap never failed to make him want to come undone.

Joe brushed his fingers against Webster’s lips, smiling gently. “Relax, baby. You just sit there and look pretty while I do all the work,” Joe sighed softly as Web’s slid his fingers on Joe’s spine, caressing the smooth skin gently before he dipped his fingers into Joe’s briefs.

Joe closed his eyes, biting his lower lip as Web’s fingers teasing his tailbone. It felt too good and he felt like he was losing control over Webster. He wound his arms firmly around Webster, bringing them chest to chest. His mouth latched on Webster’s neck and sucked the soft skin hard.

Webster rolled his hips up as Joe arched down, their clothed cocks rutting together hard. Joe leaned backward and let his head fell back, exposing the long column of his neck, his lips parted, gasping “ _Web, Web, Web_ ” as he rolled his hard cock over and over Webster’s equally hard cock.

“You’re so beautiful.” Webster said, his eyes trained on Joe – how his lithe body moved fluidly on top of him, how his skin flushed prettily from arousal, how his lips looked so red and Webster wanted to kiss those lips.

“I want to kiss you so much.”

Joe moaned helplessly because lately he kept thinking of kissing Web too.

He was a mean stripper.

Most patrons didn’t like to deal with him. Sure, he gave them great lap dances but his soft, red lips always spewed mean words that made men cry ( _he once punched a guy’s dick for groping his ass when there was a giant sign that prohibits the patrons from touching the strippers unless you paid. It’s a wonder why his boss, Nixon still kept him around_.)

So it was a surprise for Joe when Webster kept booking him.

He went about being his usual bitchy self, sneering at Webster and hurling insults at him. But Webster was weird. He didn’t flinch when Joe bitched about his goody two shoes appearance. He just blinked his blue eyes and smiled at Joe, sat back and enjoyed the show that was Joe Liebgott working the pole expertly.

Joe was really thrown out of his loops with this one. And every time Webster came back, Joe got meaner; he got bitchier.

One day, while he was grinding down Webster’s cock, Webster leaned forward, his face so close to Joe that he could see the speck of gray around his irises and he whispered, “What are you so angry about?”

No one ever stopped to ask him why he was always bitchy, why he was always so mean. But this guy, with his too blue eyes, had asked Joe for a reason. And that in itself separated Webster from the rest of the patrons because Webster treated him like a person with feelings, instead of a stripper to appease his hunger for lust.

“You know I can’t kiss you,” Joe brushed his lips against Webster’s.

“Fuck Joe, you drive me so crazy.”

Joe laughed and he gripped Webster’s shoulders tightly, rolling his hips faster as Web licked and sucked his neck.

“Come for me, Joe. Fuck, you’re so – ” Webster groaned out loud as he rutted their clothed erections together more insistently.

“Web – fuck –” Joe moaned and rocked against Webster, pulling away as Webster groaned Joe’s name obscenely as Joe spasmed and bit down Webster’s neck to muffle his scream.

The feel of Joe’s orgasm was enough to tip Webster over the edge as well; his hips jerked up again and again as his boxers became wet with his seeds.

Joe slummed against Webster’s warm body, too sated to move and he felt Webster ran his fingers through his damped hair.

“Go out on a date with me,” Web panted.

Joe wrapped his fingers around Web’s neck gently. “Why? I don’t need a sugar daddy,” he said softly.

“I don’t want to be your sugar daddy. I want…” Web moaned when Joe nibbled his jawline. “I want to get to know you better. I want to know what makes you tick, what makes you smile and what makes you so angry all the time.”

Joe leaned backward to look at Webster – his eyes were clear blue, a fond expression etched on his flushed face.

Joe knew he was fucked.

“Meet me tomorrow at Abby’s at 8 PM. If you fuck with me, I will punch your dick,” Joe warned as Webster smiled brightly.

The next day – when Joe arrived, Webster was already waiting for him in front of the cafe. He took Joe’s hand in his hand as he led the way inside.

They talked.

Web talked and Joe listened.

About his classes at the local college. About his students. About a colleague by the name of Warren Muck who dragged him to the strip club where he met Joe for the first time. About how he was fascinated with the way Joe danced. About how angry Joe always looked and how he wanted to make Joe smile.

And Joe listened.

His heart hammering wildly in his chest because Webster’s eyes were so blue and so earnest and he had the urge to crawl on top of the table and kissed Webster hard.

Afterwards, when Webster walked him home, holding his hand because Joe complaint that he was cold – Joe turned to face Webster and his eyes were shy as he invited Webster to come upstairs. And Webster, ever the gentleman asked if Joe was sure and Joe nodded and led the way to his tidy apartment.

Later, when they were inside Joe’s warm apartment – Webster standing in the middle of it, taking in the bookshelves filled with illustrated graphic books – Joe walked towards him, standing in front of Webster and taking in his earnest expression before he leaned forward to kiss Webster gently on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141536325562/youre-in-fire-with-these-prompts-would-love-a)


End file.
